Bridezilla
by Vinividivinci
Summary: The never-ending saga of Jack and Sam's journey towards marriage and family.  Follows Never Too Soon.  Weddings are a time of happiness and joy - or maybe not!


_**Sigh – the saga continues! **_

_**My wonderful and loyal readers asked me to continue – so here I go again with more fluff (and some angst of course). I realized as I was writing that I've been kind of mean to poor Sam – for my next installment I promise to be nicer. Vini.**_

He thought she'd be safe. For years he'd worried that she'd be hurt, or worse killed, while travelling through the gate and working to keep their world free from alien threats. But when she moved to DC he'd breathed a sigh of relief. Here she'd be okay, he thought. There was no gate, no war – and the most alien thing anyone ever saw here was a Republican and a Democrat actually working together for the benefit of Americans rather than for their own political agendas.

No, she was supposed to have been safe. Instead, she'd been taken over and was being controlled by aliens and he didn't know what to do.

It was terrifying, really, but he knew no one would believe him, least of all Sam herself. She thought things were perfectly normal and went about her days happy as a lark. If he worried and fretted and tried to figure out what to do – well _she_ certainly didn't notice. No, she was too caught up in her alien induced day dreams of pink and white and organza and silk!

God – who would have thought it, he wondered as he sat at his desk. Sam Carter had turned into a 'girly-girl'! It's not that she wasn't all woman – no, Carter had always been _feminine_ and sexy as hell – but she'd also been an extremely tough, competent soldier, a brave and loyal friend, a genius and a woman with a wicked sense of humor. What she had never been was a card carrying, fashion-obsessed, _girl_! Yup – alien possession, that's all he could figure.

Ever since they'd gotten engaged she'd changed. She'd been thrilled – ecstatic in her words – and he had been too. They were in love and they even _liked_ each other. They enjoyed each other's company and complemented one another perfectly. It had started out wonderfully – with both of them excited about their life together. He wasn't sure when it had changed, although he suspected Cassie had something to do with it.

After informing Daniel and Teal'c, Sam had insisted that Cass be the next one to hear about their engagement. They'd called her that very evening and his ears were still ringing from the shriek on the other end of the phone. He knew that Cassie (and Janet he suspected) had been plotting this for years. He and Sam were the only parents the girl had left and she was more than thrilled that her de facto parents were actually getting married.

He'd heard Sam laugh and say 'she didn't know – they hadn't discussed it yet'. He found out later that she was talking about the actual wedding. He was pretty sure that's what started it because from that day on he'd lived, breathed and eaten wedding talk.

He was still totally bemused by how much Sam had thrown herself into the planning. When he'd tried to tease her about it though, she'd burst into tears. Yeah hormones! Yup – there was nothing quite like a pregnant woman in wedding mode. It was a scary thing – very, very scary! That was, of course, the last time he'd dared to tease her.

So, from that day on, every time he came home, he'd been forced to talk to her about colors, or flowers, or 'venues' (what the hell were they?). She wanted to know whether he preferred tuxes or uniforms, regular ties or bow ties, long dresses or short. He didn't have the heart – or okay, let's be honest – the balls – to tell her he really, truly didn't care.

He went along with it for her sake because it seemed to matter to her. He wanted her to be happy – it was vitally important to him and he really, really didn't want to screw this up. He loved her passionately and kept telling himself that this would soon end and things would get back to normal. In the meantime, he just had to put up with it.

Unfortunately, it started to drive him crazy after the first week. He found himself staying later and later at the office, which made him feel guilty. He _was_ busy at work, but he could have insisted on leaving on time, except for the fact that he knew what was waiting for him at home. Sam mentioned his being late a couple of times, but in a distracted manner and he figured she really didn't notice, or care that much.

No, because when he wasn't there she spent all her time on the phone with Cassie or _Vala_ for God's sake! He couldn't believe she was actually asking that woman for advice on a wedding. When he'd heard that he'd suggested that she'd be better off talking to Walter – which had practically earned him a night on the couch. He hadn't ventured an opinion since.

One Friday night he came home exhausted after a grueling week at work and was really looking forward to relaxing, maybe watching a movie with Sam and curling up with her. He needed to unwind as crazy things were going on with Homeland Security and with Congress. He was feeling stressed and edgy and knew he needed some down time with her.

Unfortunately, as soon as he walked in the house he knew _that_ wasn't going to be on the agenda. The entire living room was covered in pages from magazines and Sam was staring at them.

"Oh good", she said, as soon as he walked in. "I'm trying to decide on the colors and I need your help." She absently returned his kiss but immediately gave her attention to the pictures. "Come back as soon as you've changed Jack. I really need your opinion."

So, he'd spent a relaxing evening deciding between 'primrose yellow', 'powder blue' 'apricot' or 'peach'. He'd initially given her his opinion, but quickly discovered that it just upset her – because he always got it wrong - so he spent the next few hours basically agreeing with everything she said. In the end she'd narrowed it down to yellow, apricot or peach. She decided that there'd be enough blue with all the uniforms present.

He went to bed exhausted and depressed. He missed Sam – his friend and partner. Instead he had 'Samantha' – bride-to-be – living with him. He was almost asleep – thinking seriously about taking Sam to Cimmeria where he would see if Thor's Hammer would get rid of the alien inside her – when she poked him.

"Maybe blue _would_ be good Jack", she turned and looked at him. "It would be a nice way to honor the Air Force."

"Sounds good Sam", he agreed, "whatever you think is fine with me."

The weekend progressed much as had the Friday evening. By Monday he was dying to get back to work and actually left early. His secretary looked surprised to see him in at that time. Since Sam had come to live with him he'd been coming in at a more reasonable hour.

Things were becoming more stressful at work. Politically Washington was a mess, with little or nothing happening other than in-fighting and bickering. Normally he wouldn't have worried about it but he'd discovered, just recently, that he was seen as a prize. At first he'd laughed, then he'd scoffed but finally the President had spoken to him.

"You see Jack, everyone knows that you're the reason our allies stick with earth. The Asgaard, the Nox – hell even the Tokra – have made it very plain that it's you they want to deal with. Everyone who knows about the Stargate _knows_ that you're the man – and they want you on their side." The President paused. "You're up for promotion you know. If you play this right you could make it right to the top. Both parties want you – and want to use you as their ace in the hole. You know that the gate will be made public one day, and you're going to be a national hero."

He was slightly amused when he thought back to the many people who'd considered him a total screw up over the years. Still, it wasn't truly funny. It put terrible pressure on him at a time he really just wanted to be thinking about life with Sam and their soon to be child. He wanted to stay home and be 'Daddy' – he didn't want to be some political prize to be fought over by unethical and greedy politicians.

He'd answered the President respectfully (at least as much as he'd been able to) but indicated he wasn't interested.

"I'm sorry Jack" the man had answered. "I know this isn't your thing – but you really have no choice. This isn't about you or even about politics really – it's about the good of our country. You are too important to this planet and we all know that."

So here he was – spending his days fending off invitations from politicians, lobbyists and those just interested in knowing someone in power – and he really, really needed some advice.

Normally he wouldn't have hesitated to turn to Carter. She'd always been level-headed and smart and knew exactly how to calm him down. And in this case, it would affect her too – so she should have been the natural one to confide in. He decided, as he sat thinking in his office, that she was definitely the one. He was going to go home that evening, sit her down, and tell her he needed to talk! He knew she'd be there for him.

"Sam honey, I'm home", he called as he walked in. He was exhausted again and could barely get up the energy to go up and change. He was surprised she hadn't answered. He saw her car in the driveway so knew she was home.

As far as he knew, her work was going well. She didn't say much about it but whenever he asked she'd smile and say she was enjoying herself. He had heard good things from Torrington, although the man was careful not to say too much – which both of them appreciated. It was a bit of an awkward situation and Jack didn't want to seem as if he was interfering. Still, she seemed happy so he was satisfied.

He took off his uniform and hung it up, still wondering where she was. He finally heard her voice coming towards the bedroom.

"Yes I know, but I think they _smell_ better and that's important. What? They look pretty too. Okay, I know they're not in season at that time, but we can order forced ones." She looked at Jack and gave him a quick smile and then continued with the conversation.

He supposed it was either Cassie or Vala – it didn't really matter which. He also assumed they were talking flowers – again – unless she was talking about their guests. He grinned to himself – wondering if Asgaards smelled better than Tokra?

He'd managed to change and to make his way downstairs for a drink while she still continued to talk. She followed him down so he was forced to listen to the one-sided conversation. She'd moved from flowers to seating arrangements.

It only just dawned on him that they hadn't even picked a date yet – or at least if they had, he didn't know about it. He did know she didn't want to wait too long since she was worried she'd be showing too much. She was just six weeks along and she was tall, so she'd figured she'd be good until the fourth month at least. She'd shed some tears over that one – worried that she'd have a 'tummy' in her dress. He'd tried to tell her he didn't care – that he'd love having their baby as part of the wedding – but she'd burst into tears – again. He decided to quit while he was ahead.

The conversation _finally_ finished and she hung up. "Hi Sweetheart", she leaned forward and kissed him. "How was your day?"

"Oh, it's been a bit -"

"By the way", she interrupted. "I was wondering whether or not we should invite the President and his wife? I'm sure they wouldn't come, but it might look bad if we didn't. What do you think?"

"Uh – we can I guess. I can ask him what he thinks."

"_Jack!_ You can't ask someone whether or not to invite them – either you do or don't!"

"Oh – sorry, yeah – well, you do whatever you think is right then."

"This isn't just my decision you know", she answered, irritated. "I would like some help here."

"And you don't think I've been helping?" he asked, incredulously.

"Well, not really. I feel like I"ve been doing everything myself."

There were very few occasions, in the years since he'd known Carter, when he'd found himself angry at her. This however, was one of them. He could actually feel his face turn red, and he knew it wouldn't take much for him to blow. He also knew he was over-reacting because of tiredness and stress. Still – he'd worked damn hard to make things good for her, to listen to her and try and be interested, and he felt both angry and hurt by her attitude.

Knowing himself – and that he had a wicked temper – he decided that the best thing was retreat. He stood and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry you think that Sam", he said tightly. "I thought I'd been trying, but obviously it's not good enough. You know what – why don't you plan the damn wedding yourself and just tell me when and where to show up. I think that would really be better because my opinions don't really matter. Just ask Vala about the President . I'm sure she'll have the right answer."

He stalked out of the room, wanting to get away from her and from weddings. For the first time since he'd asked her he regretted proposing marriage. He wondered, at that moment, if it was worth it.

It didn't take him long to cool down and then he felt bad. Of course Sam was worth it and he shouldn't let her get to him like this. He went back downstairs to apologize, only to hear her talking again on the phone.

"No, he just stomped off. I don't know what's wrong with him. God – it's just like a man to be so unreasonable. All I wanted was some help and instead he turned on me like it was all my fault."

He didn't know which of her cohorts she was talking to but this time – he was really hurt. He would never call one of his friends and complain about Sam like that. He couldn't believe that she was doing that. He felt hurt, again, but also betrayed. He turned around and went back upstairs and picked up his phone.

No – he couldn't do it. He couldn't tell anyone what was wrong. It felt too much like betraying her and he wasn't about to get into that. Still – he knew he needed a break – he needed to talk to someone – if not about Sam, then at least about the job. He didn't know how much more he could take.

They slept side-by-side that night but, for the first time since she'd shown up at the cabin they stayed on their own sides of the bed. He pretended to be asleep when she came to bed, although he suspected she knew. She didn't try and talk to him though, and he was pretty sure she was still mad at him.

He lay there for a long time, wondering if things would end when they were married. He worried that maybe this was a sign of things to come. But it was so unlike her – he really couldn't figure out what had happened to his Sam. With a quiet sigh he stared off into the moon-lit room and wished he could go back to his cabin and to the time before weddings and babies.

The next day, while at work, he picked up the phone and called the one man he knew would give him good advice – and who knew things in DC well enough to understand some of what he was dealing with.

"General Hammond Sir, it's me, Jack. I know Sir – George – it's just hard to call you that after so many years!"

He chatted for a while and then explained that he would like to come and see his former General for some advice. "She's fine Sir. No, she can't come – too busy at work. I have to come to the SGC anyway – time for me to make the rounds. Yes Sir – uh George, that would be great."

He hung up the phone and felt a tremendous sense of relief. Partly it was because he was looking forward to talking to Hammond but also, if truth was told, he was looking forward to getting away from Sam for a few days.

He had his secretary make the arrangement and then headed home, nervous about how he was going to approach this. He was worried she'd want to come – and he really didn't want that.

They ate supper in relative silence. She still hadn't forgiven him it appeared – and he wasn't about to apologize – not this time. At the end of the supper he sat back and looked at her.

"Uh Sam", he started. Just bite the bullet, Jack.

"Yes?"

"I have to head out for a few days", he said casually. "I need to check in at the SGC and I also have to go see George Hammond about some things to do with Homeworld. I should only be gone two or three days at the most. You'll be okay here?" he asked.

She stared at him blankly for a few seconds and he waited nervously. "Of course I'll be fine Jack", she answered, "I've looked after myself for a lot of years you know."

"I know, I just feel bad about leaving you", he said gently.

"You don't need to be", she answered and went back to looking at her bridal magazine.

Well, so much for that, he thought. He stood up and started clearing the table. He could feel himself start a slow burn again and wondered if maybe they should just have it out. He turned to look at her and sighed. No, it was probably better to just get away for a few days. They probably both needed the space.

He packed his bag that evening, telling her he was catching an early morning flight. "I'll sleep in the guest room if you want", he offered, "so I don't wake you up."

"No, that's all right", she answered. "I'll be fine."

Well, at least she hadn't agreed to that. He would have been really worried then. That night she at least cuddled up to him again, although she clearly wasn't interested in anything more. Her interest in sex had seemed to diminish in inverse proportion to her interest in weddings. He spent another night staring into the darkness of his bedroom.

Daniel had agreed to pick him up the next day, which really wasn't necessary as he could easily have gotten a driver, but he appreciated the gesture. He hadn't felt like anyone particularly cared for him lately – which was terribly maudlin, he knew – but it did feel good to have someone go out of their way for him.

He chatted casually to his friend as they made their way back to Daniel's place. He could have stayed on base, but much preferred to stay with Daniel. Teal'c was coming over that evening and he looked forward to a relaxing evening talking about anything _but_ weddings.

"So, how's the wedding planning going", Daniel asked, just as Jack took a sip of beer. He choked and spit half of it out on his shirt.

"Uh, is everything okay Jack?" a startled Daniel looked at Teal'c with a worried frown. Jack had seemed incredibly tired and down all day and he was concerned about his friend. He had also said very little about Sam, which was even more worrisome.

"Fine Daniel, fine. Uh – the wedding? I don't really know. Sam's handling that."

"Oh? Yeah Vala said that Sam seemed really – uh interested in planning it. I was surprised, I didn't think she'd be into it that much."

"No, me neither", Jack said, in an offhand manner.

"Actually, Vala Mal Doran indicated she believed Samantha Carter to be 'obsessed' with the planning of your wedding O'Neill", Teal'c threw in.

Jack looked at him in surprise. "Really? I thought Vala was into it in a big way."

"No, uh, actually, I think she's started to avoid Sam's calls." Daniel didn't say anything for a minute or two but then continued. "Cassie called", he said out of the blue.

"Oh yeah?" Jack asked, surprised again. "What did she have to say?"

"She kind of – she said she's worried."

"Worried? About what? Is everything okay at school?" He sat up, looking concerned. "She hasn't said anything to Sam – at least as far as I know."

"No, I mean she's worried about Sam."

"About _Sam_? Why?" Jack looked back and forth between his friends.

"She also indicated that Samantha Carter was overly concerned by the wedding. She was also worried for you. She wondered how you were dealing with Colonel Carter and the wedding."

Jack closed his eyes and leaned back against Daniel's couch. Part of him was relieved that it wasn't just him – but part of him was worried. He had promised himself he wouldn't talk about Sam to the others – it felt too private and he didn't want to air their laundry in public. Still, he really wished he could confide in someone.

"Uh – I'm sure it's just a passing phase", he finally said. "She's spent so many years as a soldier she probably needed this. I expect too that being pregnant hasn't helped. She'll be fine."

"But what about you?" Daniel asked, still worried. He could see the strain on Jack's face. "How are you handling this?"

"Hey – I've learned a lot about 'venues' and colors and everything. I'll come out of it a stronger – or at least a more well-rounded man! Now, how about some poker?"

The next day he drove to George's and spent a lovely afternoon drinking beer and talking to his old commander. Hammond gave him some good advice, although there was nothing really surprising – or anything Jack didn't already know.

"I think you and Sam will have to decide together Son", Hammond had said gently. "It's got to be your decision."

"I know Sir", Jack had replied. "I guess it's still the same old thing – duty vs what we want for ourselves."

"What does Sam think?" the older general asked.

"Uh – I don't know. We haven't really talked about it", he confessed, unable to look George in the eye.

"You haven't?", Hammond said, slight surprise in his voice. Something was definitely wrong. "Is everything okay Jack?"

"Yes Sir", Jack smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes. "Everything's fine. Sam is just kind of distracted right now, planning the wedding. I didn't want to bother her with this."

"I see", Hammond replied, and he did, more than Jack suspected. "It's often difficult for a man when women get planning these things. I suspect that losing her mother at such a young age – and then her father only a short time ago, has made this all even more important to her. It probably is a confirmation of family and tradition for her."

Jack hadn't looked at it that way, but it made sense and made him feel a bit better. He should have thought about that. He also knew that Sam was alone in Washington, except for him. She hadn't really made any friends since she'd been there and this was probably a way to keep busy. He sighed – he should have been more insistent that they get out and met people. Frankly, he'd just been enjoying spending time alone with her too much – at least until the wedding planning!

He didn't sleep well again that night. In fact, he knew he was growing more tired with all the stress and lack of sleep. He really would have to talk to Sam – or eventually he might say or do something he regretted.

Daniel saw Jack off the next morning and explained he would head in later to the SGC. "I have a few things I have to do this morning, but I'll see you there."

Jack was spending the day with Landry and going over some budget issues to do with the running of the place. It was his least favorite part of the job, but he knew it had to be done.

Daniel sat quietly for a while, thinking about his friends. He and Teal'c had had a long talk and, although they didn't want to interfere in their lives, they both agreed that something had to be done. They knew Jack well enough to know that he wouldn't want to do anything to hurt Sam – he loved her passionately. Unfortunately, he was being worn down by her obsession and they were both pretty sure she couldn't even see it.

With a deep breath and a short prayer, Daniel picked up the phone.

"Samanatha Carter", she answered. She had been looking at one of the reports put together by her staff but was finding it hard to concentrate. "Daniel! Hi, what's up?"

"Hi Sam. Is this a bad time to talk?" he asked carefully. He knew she was at work but he couldn't call her in the evening, when Jack was around, and didn't want to call her from the base.

"Uh no. Is something up?" she asked, worried. "Is Jack okay?"

"Well, that's kind of why I was calling. No, no, he's fine", he explained quickly when he'd heard her sharp breath. "At least, nothing's happened to him."

"Let me just shut my door Daniel." There was a brief pause and she returned. "Okay, what is it?" He could tell that she was nervous – but then, so was he.

"Sam – you know that normally I'd never interfere between you two right?"

"I guess so – Daniel, what is it? What's happened?"

"Nothing Sam – at least nothing here. But it is about Jack. Sam, have you taken a good look at him lately?"

"Have I _looked_ at him? Of course I have Daniel. Please, what is this about?"

"No Sam – I mean have you _really_ looked at him? Did you notice how tired and worn down he's looking? All of us noticed it here – even General Hammond. People have been asking if he was sick or something."

There was silence at the other end of the phone until finally a very soft voice Sam answered. "No – I guess – I probably just see him every day and I – Daniel please, what's wrong with Jack?"

"I don't think it's anything physical although I know he's not sleeping well. Look – I told you – I don't want to interfere but – you know, you've been spending an awful lot of time planning your wedding and I'm wondering if he's feeling a bit – left out or something."

There was another brief pause. "What did he say?" Sam asked, anger in her voice. "Has he been complaining to you about me? I simply asked him whether or not we should invite -"

"Sam, Sam wait", he interrupted. "Jack didn't say a thing. You should know better than that! We asked him how things were – we were worried because he looked so tired – and he said they were just fine. He loves you like crazy and has never said a word against you. Actually, if you must know, it was Cassie and Vala that mentioned it."

"_What?"_

"Yeah. Look, both of them mentioned that they were worried about you. They said you were – obsessing about the wedding and they were afraid it wasn't good for you. Cassie also wondered how Jack was handling it. He really didn't say anything to us – you have to know that Sam."

Sam sat down slowly, feeling as if she just gotten a slap across the face – but one which she deserved. Oh my God! What had she been doing? She started to think back on the last few weeks and cringed. She knew she could often be single minded about things – it was what made her good at her job – but in this case she realized she'd gone off the deep end. She thought about how she'd treated Jack and couldn't believe how patient he'd been with her.

"He really didn't say anything Daniel?", she asked, in a very small voice. It's not that she didn't believe Daniel – it's just that she couldn't believe how forbearing Jack had been when she'd been so awful. She cringed again when she remembered complaining about him to Vala, of all people. She had been horrible.

"No Sam – he didn't. All he said was that it was something you probably needed after spending so many years out in the field. He loves you so much Sam – but I really think he's worn out. He didn't say anything to me, but I think the job is getting to him as well. You probably know more about that than me, and I don't want to pry – I'm just worried about him."

His job? Her hand went to her mouth as she realized she hadn't even talked to him about it – in weeks! She thought back carefully and realized he had been looking tired. He had come home late a few times as well, although she'd been so focused on the wedding she'd barely noticed.

"Oh God Daniel. What have I done?" she cried. "How can I have been such an idiot _again?_ It seems like all I've done since we've been together is hurt him. Why would he even want to stay with me?"

"Sam – I told you – he _loves_ you. He's not going to let something like this destroy what you two have together. I'm sure he figures it's a passing phase" he paused "it is, isn't it?"

"Of _course_ it is!" she answered. "In fact – it's already passed. I don't know what the hell was wrong with me – I've never even been that interested in weddings! I – I just don't know what happened. It's like all I could think about was that it had to be perfect – as if marrying Jack wasn't perfect enough. I'd like to blame pregnancy hormones, but that would just be a cop out. No – I think I just went insane, but I'm going to fix things – don't worry!"

"Good! I don't think it's that bad Sam. Just – tell him you love him and maybe spend some time focusing on him. I think he needs you right now. He'll never say anything – you and I both know what he's like – but he is human and sometimes he needs a little tender loving care – even if he'd deny it to his dying day!"

She half laughed, half sobbed, knowing that Daniel was perfectly right. "Daniel, thank you for telling me. I needed a good kick in the ass!"

"Hey, what are friends for! I've done it to Jack often enough, so I guess it was just your turn."

This time she did laugh. "Daniel, can you do me one more favor?" She went on to explain what she wanted and then hung up the phone.

She walked out of her office and looked around at her staff. They were all eying her a bit tentatively and she realized she'd probably been just as crazy at work. She sighed – she hadn't been here that long and they all probably thought she was a self-absorbed witch!

She went and saw General Torrington and explained everything and then headed home. She had work to do.

Jack arrived late the next day and for the first time ever wasn't looking forward to getting home. As the car pulled up in front of his house he could see that the lights were on and Sam was in – probably doing guest lists or something, he thought.

With a sigh he thanked the driver and grabbed his duffel bag and briefcase and walked up to his front door. He paused for a second and then took a deep breath and walked in. "Sam, I'm home", he called. He set down his briefcase and set his lid on the hall table. He then took his bags and walked towards the stairs.

"Jack."

He stopped and looked up. Sam was standing at the top of the stairs, a gentle smile on her face and her arms held out. "Welcome home. I've missed you."

He couldn't help but smile, although he was still exhausted. He walked up slowly and took her hand when he reached the landing. She smiled again and reached up and kissed him. "Come on, I'll help you take off your things. I have supper waiting downstairs and then we can relax."

And probably talk about the wedding, he thought cynically, but he followed her obediently into the room. She took his luggage from him and set it down, she then began to help him undress.

"How was your trip", she asked quietly. "Did you see General Hammond?"

"Yes. He's doing fine and sends his love."

"He's such a sweetheart", she replied. "Next time you go I think I'd like to tag along. I miss everyone."

"They miss you too", he said. "I'm sure they'd love to see you."

She watched him closely as he dressed in comfortable clothes. Daniel was right - he looked so tired and so – lost. She felt a terrible pang of guilt and knew she had to work really hard to make up for her insanity of the last few weeks.

"Hungry?" she asked, when he was dressed. He just stood there for a moment and then seemed to shake himself.

"Uh yeah, I guess."

"Good, come down and we'll eat." She again reached out and took his hand and led him downstairs.

"Sit down and I'll get it", she kissed him gently.

"No, that's okay Sam", he said as he followed her into the kitchen. "I'll help."

"No, you just relax. You've had a long day and you need to rest." He finally nodded and turned obediently back to the other room and sat down. He sat quietly, waiting for the food to come.

Sam served him supper and he sat and picked at it, although he tried to eat. She watched him carefully but didn't press him. She knew that right now, she just had to look after him. He needed her.

After a while he seemed to realize that neither of them had spoken for a while. He looked up at her and smiled. "So, how's the planning coming?" he asked.

She wouldn't cry – she absolutely wouldn't! What did she ever do to deserve this man! Even as exhausted as he was, as horrible as she'd been, he still went out of his way for her. Well – things were about to change.

"Planning? Oh, you mean the wedding? It's pretty much done, but I don't really want to talk about that now – I'd rather hear about your trip. Did you work everything out with General Hammond?"

He looked at her in surprise. Did she really mean it? She _didn't_ want to talk about the wedding? He looked at her suspiciously – expecting to hear about flowers or linens or something at any moment. "Uh, it went fine. I just needed to ask George something."

"Anything I can know about, or is it classified?" she asked, careful to keep her voice pleasant and casual.

"No, it's not classified, I just didn't think – you didn't seem – do you really want to know?" he asked, looking hesitant.

"Of course I do." She took a deep breath and then stood and walked around to his seat and knelt down beside him. His forehead crinkled, as if he didn't know quite what was going on. "I always want to know everything about you Jack. I know I haven't seemed that way the past few weeks – I know I've been awful, so please, forgive me. I promise not to talk about weddings at all. Right now I just want to hear about you and what's been happening. You're tired and something's bothering in you."

As he looked at her he felt like a huge weight was suddenly falling from off his back. He pulled her hands until she stood and then grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. He hugged her close and rested his head in the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent. Oh yeah – this was his Sam – she was back.

"Not tonight", he murmured after a moment. "Right now I just want to hold you, okay? I don't want to talk about anything at all – I simply want to be with you."

She could feel the tears fall down her face and hugged him tighter. She too felt all the stress and worry of the last few weeks fall away. He was right – now wasn't the time for talking – it was time to be together.

She finally pulled herself away and stood up. "Come on", she said, holding out her hand, "let's go to bed."

"What about the food", he looked at the table.

"Leave it." She tugged on his hand. "Come on, to bed."

"To sleep?" he asked, standing up slowly and stiffly.

"If you want", she replied gently, "although there are other things I think we can do."

"Really?" he perked up a bit.

"Oh yes – definitely."

He grinned – that 'take no prisoners' O'Neill grin that she loved. "Then let's go Colonel", he suddenly was moving quickly and began pulling her upstairs. "Time's awasting!"

The next day was a lazy one for both of them. They spent time together, talking and laughing. Jack finally opened up about what was happening at work and, just as he thought, Sam helped put everything in perspective. She laughed a bit to hear that he was in such demand – knowing how little it meant to him. "And you probably get away with saying just about anything to these guys, don't you", she laughed.

"Well – they're a bunch of ass kissers for the most part", he defended himself. "Can I help it if I get the urge to insult them occasionally?"

"Jack, you don't!"

"Well, I do it very carefully", he defended himself. "They usually think I'm trying to flatter them. They're all a bunch of idiots and morons. I'd rather deal with the Goa'uld. At least with them you knew what you were getting."

"Yeah – mayhem, torture, slavery."

"Exactly – much easier to handle than politics!"

It wasn't long after that that Jack realized he was feeling one hundred percent better. Sam was back to her normal self – obsessed with technology, rather than bouquets! She'd tried to explain to him what had happened – telling him that it had something to do with her mother and needing to feel like she really was a woman and all that. In the end, he didn't really care – except to know that she was happy and that he hadn't messed up. If anything she told him how amazing he'd been – Presidential invitations notwithstanding.

"Jack", she asked tentatively, a few days later, "You really don't care what kind of wedding we have?"

He looked at her, slightly worried that it was going to begin again, but she had such a sweet look on her face that he sighed. "No, not really. I just want to marry you and begin our life together. Oh, I'd like a few close friends there, but other than that – no, I really don't care." He looked at her a little anxiously. "I'm sorry if that bothers you – I know some of those things are important to -"

She covered his mouth. "No they're not. What's important is that I'm marrying _you_ – the man of my dreams. All the rest is – details, and they're not important." She reached down and kissed him and then left him to his TV show.

There were some days he still couldn't quite figure women out!

It was Saturday morning and he was taking a shower when the door opened and Sam slipped in. He grinned at her and kissed her. "This is nice", he said. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing – I just wanted to be with you."

"Good – then you can wash my back!"

By the time they got out of the shower the water was pretty much cold, but neither of them noticed! They were laughing and playing and simply enjoying themselves. After they got out they both wrapped themselves in towels.

"Jack, what time is it?" she asked as she began to pull on her underwear.

"Uh – it's almost 10:00 – why?"

"Are you dry yet?"

"Yeah – why? Do we have to be somewhere?" He tried to remember if they'd planned anything, but he didn't think so.

"Yes we do." She walked up to him, a very serious expression on her face. "Jack, I want you to trust me, okay?"

"Okaaaay", he said, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. He stopped drying himself off and just looked at her.

"I've laid your dress uniform out on the bed. Would you put it on for me?"

"My dress uniform? Why?" he asked, confused.

"Just trust me, remember."

"Okay – but you're sure this isn't a pregnancy hormone thing or something."

She laughed. "No, I promise. Just get dressed."

He moved into the bedroom and put the uniform on, wondering what in the world this was about. Sam had left the room and after he was dressed he started to go find her.

"Stay in the bedroom Jack", she shouted from down the hall. "Don't come out."

"Alright" he groused. "What's going on Sam?" he called.

"Just stay there. Look, in a few minutes I want you to close your eyes and just stand there. Don't worry about anything – it'll all be made clear in a few minutes."

"Sam!"

"What?"

"What are you up to?" he called.

"I told you – you'll find out soon. It's a surprise Jack."

"Fine", he muttered as he wandered around his room. He pulled at the collar of his shirt – he hated the damn thing. He looked down at his chest to see all his medals. He felt a sense of pride, but also a bit embarrassed to see so many hanging there. Still, they had all been in the service of his country – or his world – so he should just wear them and not worry about it.

"Sam!" he whined. He hated waiting and he was dying of curiosity.

"Another minute Jack. It's almost time."

"Time for _what_?" But he said the words to himself. He didn't want to spoil Sam's surprise, whatever it was.

"Okay – close your eyes Jack – and whatever you do, don't panic. I'll see you soon."

He closed his eyes but frowned – 'see me soon?' – what the – he suddenly felt a strange sensation and could see a flash of light from behind his closed eyelids. He wanted to peek, but the next thing he knew he felt the same feeling and another flash.

"You can open your eyes now Jack". But the voice that spoke was _not_ that of his wife.

"Daniel?" He opened his eyes to see his friend standing there in a dark suit, a flower in his lapel. Jack looked around. "Where the hell am I?" he asked.

"You are in General Hammond's guest bedroom", Teal'c replied.

Jack swung around to see Teal'c, also dressed in a suit with a matching flower. "Okay, would someone care to tell me what the hell is going on? And where is Sam?"

"I think she's in George's bedroom", Daniel said. As Jack's eyes grew big he laughed. "The bridal party is using it to get ready."

"_Bridal party_? Daniel, Teal'c – would someone _please_ tell me what's going on?"

"You're getting married Jack", Daniel said with a grin.

"I _know_ I'm getting married Daniel. I was the one who asked her you know."

"I know – I mean you're getting married _now_ – today. This is your wedding."

"What?" he asked, stunned. "But – I don't understand. What's going on?"

"Well, Sam felt really badly for everything she put you through the last few weeks – you know, all the wedding planning and stuff. She said she'd gone" he turned to Teal'c "what did she say?"

"I believe she said that she had gone 'berserk' O'Neill. As Daniel Jackson said, she felt extremely regretful for putting you through that."

"Oh", he replied, still feeling bewildered.

"She told us that all you really wanted was to marry her with a few close friends in attendance so – voila!" Daniel explained.

"You mean she planned all this?"

"Well no, actually she called Walter and asked him to do it. She said you'd suggested it and she realized it was a marvelous idea. He did a great job and loved every minute of it. The only thing Sam insisted on was the music – and that you wore your uniform. He did everything else."

Suddenly Jack grinned, and then began to laugh. Leave it to Sam! She must have known that this would tickle him no end – especially the part about Walter. It was also her way of apologizing he knew. He turned to his two best friends. "Well, let's get this show on the road!"

They accompanied Jack out into Hammond's back yard where all the guests were assembled, seated in white chairs. It was beautiful, Jack noticed, and nodded at a very pleased looking Walter. The man really was a genius. They walked to the front where an archway had been set up, with flowers everywhere. He glanced at the guests as he walked down the aisle and was pleased to see all his friends from the SGC as well as a few from Washington. He even saw a few aliens in amongst the crowd and knew he probably had Landry to thank for that. When he got to the front he was quite shocked – and flattered – to see the President and his wife sitting there.

He touched Daniel's arm gently and stopped to thank the President and First Lady for attending.

"Wouldn't miss it Jack! Was it a surprise?"

"Definitely Sir", he laughed. "Sam did a great job."

"That she did General. I'll have to keep my eye on her!"

No way Mr. President, Jack thought to himself, but he smiled and nodded. As he made his way to the front he couldn't help but grin – he knew that inviting the President had also been Sam's way of saying sorry to him. God, he loved her.

They stood silently for a few moments and Jack couldn't help but think of all that had gone before this. He glanced at Daniel and Teal'c, standing solemnly beside him and knew he couldn't have two better friends. He then looked out at the crowd – if it was true that a man's worth was measured by the friends he had – then he knew he was the richest man in the world!

Just then the music started – and he had a hard time not getting choked up. The wedding march was the same song he'd played the night he asked Sam to marry him. She had remembered. He grinned as Vala and then Cassie walked up the aisle – beautiful in primrose yellow! He wondered if that had been Sam or Walter.

He suddenly stopped breathing as he caught sight of General Hammond, resplendent in his dress uniform, escorting Sam up the aisle.

She was – beyond beautiful. He knew her long white dress was elegant and gorgeous, although for the life of him he didn't really see it. All he saw was the woman walking towards him – her haunting blue eyes focused on him.

He felt his own eyes fill up and knew that he should be embarrassed as tears slipped out and rolled down his cheeks. Instead he felt blessed.

His life, his love walked slowly up the white carpet that had been placed on the lawn – her eyes looking only at the strong and honorable – and gorgeous - man in front of her. She was a little nervous, until she saw his face, and then she relaxed and allowed the happiness to wash over her. He looked – like she had never seen him before – his eyes were full of love, but it was more than that. It was as if everything he'd wanted, everything he'd dreamed about, was coming true. He didn't take his eyes off of her the whole time she walked and she could feel his tenderness and joy reaching out towards her, pulling her ever nearer his love.

She reached his side and smiled. She then turned and kissed General Hammond on the cheek. He smiled at her and placed her hand in Jack's.

"You're a lucky man Son", he said, "look after her."

"I will Sir – always", Jack replied. He tenderly held her hand and lifted it to his heart. "Always", he repeated. They then turned together to face the priest.


End file.
